


Конец

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Disctruction of the veil, F/M, Sort of Death?, The Veil (Dragon Age), kiss because the world is ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Завеса пала. Миру конец.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 2





	Конец

— Vhenan, — зовет он, а она молчит и смотрит на раскалывающееся небо. Раздающийся рокот похож на гром и на звук рвущейся бумаги, и на лязг металла о метал, и на плачь только что родившегося дитя, и…

— Не зови меня так, — говорит она, но слишком тихо, и голос тонет в зелени.

Разверзнувшийся мир меняется, раскрывает свою пасть. Его части смешиваются в водовороте, и теперь звуки можно увидеть, цвета — попробовать на язык, а привкус крови звенит в ушах.

Она вдыхает — и легкие наполняет рокот мировых волн, а так необходимый воздух оседает на ресницах.

Он тянет к ней руки, и она уже не противится. Он обнимает ее, привлекает к своему телу, и его тепло она уже не чувствует, а только _слышит_. Перед глазами качает, но бережный последний поцелуй она все равно _видит_ , во рту остается вкус цвета губ и глаз, и она еще успевает кожей почувствовать его голос прежде, чем эта самая кожа начинает плавиться.


End file.
